


rabbit

by opheliasnettles



Category: King Lear - Shakespeare
Genre: Fight Scene, Microfic, posting for an audience of 0.2 people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliasnettles/pseuds/opheliasnettles
Summary: They forget Cordelia is a soldier.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	rabbit

They forget Cordelia is a soldier. 

They slip her head into the noose and stand her on a trapdoor and they forget that she has long, thick hair that reaches past her hands and they forget that she is quick enough to weave a little blade in with the ribbons. They forget to look at the ties around her wrists while they adjust her position. 

They forget to catch her jaw correctly on the rope, and with her hands free, she confidently slips out of the hold, reaching for a short sword left abandoned on a nearby table. 

They forget their stiff soldier mannerisms will not save them from an angry daughter with a knife. 

She uses claws and teeth and elbows and shoulders and force of will to get past them, to get out of their sight. 

They forget she can bolt like a rabbit.


End file.
